


Collection of Jealous or Protective Daniel Stories

by SLINJG



Category: janiel - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, M/M, Possessive Boyfriend, Protective Boyfriend, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9844004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLINJG/pseuds/SLINJG
Summary: In part one: Joey has to go to a party alone and an encounter he has there brings out the protective and slightly possessive side of his boyfriend.In part two: Daniel is jealous of "shoey" shenanigans.In part three: Daniel is jealous of all the time Joey is devoting to playing his Nintendo Switch.In part four: Daniel helps Joey feel safe during a storm.





	1. Chapter 1

Joey swallowed hard, gazing around the party from his safe space in the corner. He hated that he was so shy. Why couldn't he just be outgoing and go up and introduce himself to people he didn't know? He wasn't the kid that he used to be in school, he told himself, he was successful, he was stong. But still, he couldn't pull himself away from the wall.  
He'd thought this party would mostly be other youtubers, people he knew and could converse freely with, about silly youtube stuff. Imagine his surprise when there were only two other youtubers in sight, one of whom he'd never met before, and the other was busy, being the life of the party.  
_I should just go home, ___He told himself, but he quickly decided that he needed to buck up and be brave. _Danny will be here soon._ He was instantly comforted at the thought, his boyfriend by his side always made him feel more brave, and Daniel was a natural in social situations, it all came easy to him. He could just stick by Daniel's side and let him do all the talking. Joey looked at his phone _Ugh, he still won't be here for another hour!_ Joey dismayed, but he resolved to be brave and headed to the bar for a little liquid courage. 

He discovered that it was an open bar, and there were several bubbly fruit punch looking drinks sitting on a tray, as well as a bartender behind the bar taking customized orders. Joey grabbed one of the pink drinks and took a little sip. _Mmmm, yummy!_ He thought as the sweet, bubbly liquid hit his tongue. He decided to also order a shot of tequila, for good measure.  
He got the bartenders attention and ordered a shot of Don Julio Tequila, figuring he might as well go top shelf.  
Right as he ordered a warm body appeared beside, grazing his whole right side. For an instant Joey's heart lifted, thinking Daniel had shown up early, until the man spoke in a voice much deeper than his boyfriend's, "Make that two, please."  
Joey looked at the man beside him, he was an older guy, probably in his forties, a little salt and pepper in his hair, a full short beard, and a lean muscular frame. A real young "daddy" type.  
The man smiled at him, and Joey smiled a small shy, awkward smile back, then quickly turned back to the bartender, and thanking him as he accepted the golden shot.  
He was about to throw it back when the man beside him nudged his arm to get his attention and then raised his shot glass in a silent "cheers", Joey followed suit and they threw back the shot together. The top shelf tequila went down surprisingly smooth and immediately sent a pleasant warming sensation from Joey's belly through his arms and down to his toes.  
Before he could say anything the man beside him had ordered two more and he was soon tossing back another one. This was more than Joey typically drank so rapidly, and he could immediately feel the alcohol taking effect.  
He picked up his fruity drink and began to turn to walk away from the bar, but the man next to him grabbed him gently by the elbow and directed him off to the side. _Why not?_ Joey thought to himself. _At least someone wants to talk to me, this will be easier than circulating the room while I wait for Daniel._  
The older man extended a hand to shake and Joey awkwardly accepted, wishing for the thousandth time that he could just be normal in social situations.  
"I'm Rob," the man told him with a bright smile, and Joey had to admit that he was a really good looking guy. Not that he was looking, or interested, he was extremely happy in his relationship with Daniel.  
"Joey," he said, returning the smile, then taking a quick sip of his drink.  
"I know," Rob said, "I work for the department that approves the sponsored videos. Your content is very fun."  
Joey blushed, "I try!" He said. So, this guy worked for the host of the party, a company that had sponsored a couple of Joey's video. At least they'd have something professional to talk about.  
"You seem so bubbly and outgoing in your videos, I'm surprised to see that you seem much more reserved in person." Rob said and embarrassment coursed through Joey, the topic of his personality was making him quite uncomfortable. "Unless it's just me making you nervous," Rob winked and Joey laughed awkwardly.  
"No, sorry, I'm just shy and out of my element," Joey said, wanting nothing more than to be out of this conversation.  
"No, no, I get it, sorry!" Rob said, touching his arm above his elbow, "Sounds like you need a bit more liquid courage. Here, wait here."  
Rob headed back to the bar and Joey wasn't sure if another shot was a good idea, he had thought he needed 'liquid courage' though, so maybe the guy was right. Rob returned shortly with another couple shots of tequila and handed one to Joey. He hesitantly raised the glass in another 'cheers' before choking down the third shot.  
A few minutes later Joey realized how hard the alcohol was hitting him, he blinked hard, trying to focus his vision. He had to admit, though, that the tequila had done it's job, the conversation between he and Rob had been flowing effortlessly for the last several minutes.  
Just then Rob stepped closer to him, placing his hand on Joey's bare arm and stroking it up and down.  
Joey stared at the hand in his arm, blinking puzzledly, _Is this guy coming on to me?_ He wondered, looking back up at the other man's face.  
"You're a very handsome boy," Rob said in a low seductive voice, stepping closer still. "I bet you hear that a lot, huh."  
Joey laughed nervously and took a small step back, trying to increase the distance between he and the other man slightly. But Rob just stepped with him, narrowing the distance again.  
Joey was starting to feel nervous, not only was this guy coming on to him, but he was beginning to be aggressive about it. Joey regretted taking the last shot, he was feeling woozy, unsteady, and very vulnerable.  
  
Suddenly he felt hands wrap around him from behind, and he jumped, fear coursing through his whole body, before he realized that he knew these arms, these arms were his home. He could smell the familiar smell of his boyfriend, and immediately felt better, and safe.  
The voice that came from the man who was holding him was not what he expected though, it was icy and threatening, and directed at the older man across from them, " _MY_ handsome boy," he said pointedly, then directed his attention towards Joey and kissed the side of his head then softly said, "Sorry for scaring you."  
Joey pressed his body into his strong boyfriend's, so thankful that he was there.  
Then Daniel directed his attention back to Rob, the cold, threatening tone back, "Excuse me while I take _my boy_ home."  
Before they could turn to leave, Rob fired back, "What if _your_ boy wants something different tonight?"  
Joey quickly shook his head, but he could already feel the anger coursing through his boyfriend, could feel him almost vibrating with barely contained rage, squeezing Joey's hand possessively. He replied in a low, menacing voice that almost scared Joey, "I think the FUCK not."  
Then he immediately turned away, pulling Joey along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

DANIEL'S POV  
Daniel held Joey's hand securely all the way out of the building, and only released it for a moment as he ordered the Uber, not caring in the slightest that he'd only been at the party for approximately ten minutes.  
He couldn't get the image out of his mind, how he'd been scanning the room for his boy, only to catch some guy with his hands all over him. Hearing him blatantly come on to him as he approached, crowding him when he'd tried to back away. It almost made his blood boil just thinking about it. Then the guy'd had the audacity to actually suggest that Joey would actually want to go home with him, to his face?! That guy was lucky that Daniel wasn't a violent person, as it was, he'd almost slugged him.  
He grabbed Joey's hand again, pulling him closer to his body. _No one touches my boy... ___He thought.  
Joey was biting his bottom lip, looking up at him with wide, drunk eyes. "Are you mad at me?" He asked Daniel in a quiet voice.  
Daniel pulled him into his arms and pressed his soft lips against his forehead. "Of course not, sweet boy," he said, his lips still brushing the other boy's skin, "I'm only mad that he was bothering you."  
"Okay," Joey answered in a childlike voice, wrapping his arms around Daniel's chest and clinging to him tightly until their Uber arrived.

Daniel didn't let go of Joey's hand the whole way home. 

JOEY'S POV  
By the time they got home and changed into comfortable house clothes, Joey's level of intoxication had reached the point that he was feeling awfully frisky. Even though he didn't feel like he had been in any actual danger with that guy, it made him smile to think about how Daniel had come to his rescue and been his protector, yet again. There was something animalistic and primitive about how Daniel had stepped up and claimed him as his boy, and Joey found it weirdly hot.  
_My big, strong man!_ He thought to himself as he walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, biting his lip and eyeing his sexy boyfriend as he made his way to the bed and picked up the remote, flipping on the TV.  
"How about cuddles and a movie in bed?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrow at Joey quizzically, as he just stood there staring at him.  
A movie wasn't really what Joey had in mind right now, but he nodded his head as he walked to the bed.  
It was obvious that Daniel had calmed down from the earlier incident and was now out of his jealous and protective mindset. Part of Joey was glad, he didn't want his boyfriend to be in a bad mood, but part of him was sad it was over, protective Danny was so sexy.  
Instead of climbing onto his side of the bed, he went to Daniel's side and climbed onto his lap, straddling him.  
"I love it when you protect me," he told Daniel, in the little voice that he reserved only for him, before leaning down and kissing his plump bottom lip sweetly.  
When he pulled back Daniel was giving him a little smile, but the smile quickly faded as Joey continued talking,  
"What would you have done if he grabbed me and wouldn't let me go?" He asked, again using his small innocent voice, even though his motivation was anything but innocent.  
"Joey, it's not funny, you let him feed you shots," Daniel said, cupping both of Joey's cheeks in his hands and looking straight into his eyes. "He could have taken advantage of you."  
Joey leaned in for another kiss, before taking Daniel's hands off his cheeks and moving both of them to his ass, while simultaneously grinding his crotch against the other boy's, lowering his voice, all hints of the innocent little boy gone, "You can take advantage of me, big boy."  
Joey could see Daniel hesitating for a moment, before he roughly pressed his fingers into the soft flesh of Joey's boxer covered ass, and Joey could feel him growing hard, as he pushed their crotches together harder creating friction between them. 

Joey quickly stripped his shirt off, working his hips all the while, increasing the friction against both of their packages. Daniel's mouth was instantly on his , kissing him gently before giving him a quick sharp bite.  
Joey gasped as Daniel grabbed his ass roughly again, then moved one hand up to hold his chin and steady his face so that he was looking directly into his eyes. "You are _MY_ boy." He said seriously, "All mine, only mine."  
Joey nodded enthusiastically, breathlessly, so incredibly turned on, "I'm yours..." He said, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend's forehead, "I'm yours, always." 

In an instant Joey was on his back, with Daniel roughly yanking off his boxers briefs, leaving him completely naked and hard.  
Daniel seductively crawled on top of him, pulling his own shirt off over his head as he moved over him, devouring his mouth almost frantically as soon as he reached it, taking Joey's hands and pinning them over his head so that he could have free reign of his neck and shoulders, alternately kissing softly, then nipping, leaving tiny red marks all over Joey's alabaster skin.  
Joey writhed under him, powerless against this welcome assault. His cock ached to be touched, his hole ached to be stretched and filled. He panted as his powerful boyfriend peppered gentle kisses over the soft skin of his arm, directly over where the older man had earlier stroked, and Joey was certain it was intentional. 

After what felt like forever of sensual, yet torturous kisses, Daniel reached for the lube, kicking his own underwear off in the process, and coating two fingers while he pushed Joey's knees towards his chest.  
Without any more teasing Daniel thrust the slick fingers into Joey's ready and waiting ass, causing Joey to wince and gasp at the sudden fullness, but he quickly adjusted, enjoying the sensation while Daniel massaged the lube into him, stretching him out and getting him ready, but as quickly as the fingers had appeared they were removed and Joey bit his lip again, this time in anticipation as Daniel lined himself up with his hole.  
Without any additional warning, Daniel thrust himself all the way in with one quick push. Joey gasped and moaned as a sharp familiar pain filled his ass, but it was quickly replaced by pleasure as Daniel began fucking him earnestly, quick and rough, bending him in half and finding his lips with his mouth, capturing Joey's bottom lip in his teeth and and pulling gently, before sitting back and finding a quick steady rhythm, hitting Joey's prostate repeatedly, stretching him perfectly, making him whimper and moan. Joey screwed his eyes shut and was soon coming without either of them having touched his throbbing cock.  
It wasn't long before Daniel was there too, burying himself deep in Joey's ass and letting go. Joey could feel him throbbing inside of him and he moaned again, caught up in the eroticism of the moment. 

After a few moments, Daniel pulled out and grabbed Joey, cuddling him to his chest and kissing the top of his head. " _My boy,_ " he said, holding him tight. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ FIRST!!
> 
> So I got several anon requests asking for some stuff that is a bit "kinkier", with spanking, or spotlighting the potential of the boys having a d/s relationship.
> 
> So this story is a little different. I didn't actually end up going into detail on parts, but this story takes place in an AU (or maybe not???) where J and D encorporate dom/sub stuff into their sex life. If you're not in to that, turn back now!
> 
> Also, several anons wanted Daniel to get jealous because Joey was doing something legitimately iffy, like cuddling with another guy, or something like that. I decided to set this in Dec '15 on the day that Joey filmed the collab with shane where they tested the sex toys.

Joey said his final “goodbye” to his friends and closed the door behind them, walking back down the hall to the kitchen, where his boyfriend was cleaning up the counter.  
Joey walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his face to his strong, muscular back. He was surprised to feel that Daniel was stiff with tension. Joey furrowed his brow, confused, as Daniel removed his hands from his waist and stepped out of his embrace.  
“So, you had a productive day today…” Daniel said, raising an eyebrow at him and crossing his arms across his chest.  
Joey still wasn't sure where this mood was coming from, Daniel had seemed to be in a good mood when Shane and Drew had been over, he wasn't sure why he was giving him attitude.  
“Yeah, it was really productive, we got so many videos filmed…” Joey said, slightly defensively.  
“Oh yeah, very productive,” Daniel said, putting his hand up to count off with his fingers as he spoke, “So many videos filmed, so many other boy's kissed, so many body parts licked…”  
“Hey, I asked, and you said it was okay if I kissed Drew, and come on, it was just a tiny peck.” Joey said, with a little laugh, trying to diffuse the tension. Gosh, sometimes Daniel could be so jealous. Joey had to admit that he found it kind of hot sometimes, when he was jealous and protective. Especially when he acted like a dominant daddy type.  
Daniel reached out and pinched his nipple through his shirt, “Did you like having Shane lick your nipple, you naughty boy?”  
Oh yep, dominant Daniel was definitely rearing his head. Joey decided to test his limits, “Did _you_ like watching Shane lick my nipple?” He said seductively, taking a step towards him.  
Daniel stayed firm, unmoving, “I did not. And I think _you_ need a spanking, so you can learn how not to be a little slut.” He said, raising his eyebrows at him. “Now get upstairs and get ready.”  
Joey's heart raced as he turned around and headed up the stairs to the master bedroom and into the bathroom. He had mixed feelings about being spanked, on the one hand, he totally trusted Daniel, and it was fun and sexy and playful, and it always meant that he was going to get fucked good after. But on the other hand, it did hurt. But that wasn't necessarily bad either, he enjoyed being submissive for Daniel and letting him take full control.  
In the bathroom Joey quickly went through the routine of getting cleaned up and ready, even lubing himself up a little bit, just in case Daniel wasn't in the mood for any foreplay. He slipped on a sexy pair of undies, and admired himself in the mirror. He thought that he looked good, his dyed gray hair pushed up from his forehead, his gray green eyes sparkling with anticipation. He practiced making an adorable face in the mirror, he knew Daniel was a slave for his adorableness.  
Joey finally left the bathroom and found Daniel sitting on the bench at the foot of their large bed, when Daniel saw him he opened up his arms, and Joey walked into them, sitting on his lap. Daniel wrapped his strong arms around him and kissed his temple. 

“I love you, Joey.” Daniel told him, using his hand to turn his head to make sure he was looking into his eyes so that he knew it was true. 

“I love you too, Danny.” He replied, pursing his lips in a little smile and giving Daniel his cutest look. He hoped that being extra adorable would help him get an easier punishment.  
Holding him in his arms, Daniel explained to him what he was going to do, then when it was over he pulled him back into his arms. Joey was fighting off tears, not hurt, but overwhelmed, craving closeness. But he knew it wasn't over, they both saw punishment like this as a sexual thing, and the part that Joey looked forward to most was getting fucked.  
“I love you, but you’re still in trouble, naughty little boy,” Daniel said, holding his face in his hand. Joey nodded and he continued, his voice low and husky, looking directly into Joey’s wide eyes, “So, little boy, that means that I am going to fuck you good and hard, AND you are not allowed to come unless I tell you that you can. Do you understand? If you do come without my permission, you’ll get more spankings.”  
Joey was nervous. Daniel always made him come. He had never had sex without coming. He didn't know if he could do it. He was already rock hard, so turned on. But, nonetheless, he nodded his head, telling Daniel that he understood the second part of his punishment.  
At that, Daniel picked him up and placed him on the bed, immediately noticing his hard cock. Joey blushed, a little embarrassed that Daniel had caught him obviously turned on by a punishment, even if that was the goal.  
“Hmm, naughty little boy, are you excited to take my cock?” Daniel said, reaching out and rubbing Joey’s erection through his underwear.  
Joey squirmed under his touch, he could feel his asshole involuntarily clenching in anticipation. He nodded his head.  
“Use your words, boy.” Daniel told him, rubbing his palm up and down Joey’s soft torso.  
“Yes.” Joey answered, breathing heavily.  
“Yes, what, sweet boy?” Daniel prodded, wanting more, and reaching up to pinch one of Joey’s nipples.  
“Yes, I am excited to take your cock.” Joey said, writhing around under the touch of the other boy’s big hands. He really did want to be fucked. Even if it was rough, even if he wasn’t allowed to come, he constantly craved Daniel’s dick inside him. He'd had turned him into a total and complete bottom, and he loved it every time he fucked him, or made love to him, no matter what it was, he craved it.  
“Good boy,” Daniel told him, again making Joey’s heart swell, as he reached up and gave him a final gentle kiss on the forehead. Then he roughly and quickly flipped him over, yanked off his underwear, and said, “Ass up, let’s see that hole, boy.”

Joey’s heart was banging against his chest in anticipation, he didn’t know how rough Daniel was planning on being, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t wait for it. 

“Oh, look at that naughty little hole all ready for me,” Daniel said, gliding a finger over Joey’s slightly slick hole. “My little boy knows what I like,” Daniel continued. 

“Yes, sir.” Joey told him, biting his bottom lip and turning his head so that Daniel could see his face.  
“God, you are so fucking hot, little boy. I can’t wait to get my big cock inside of you,” Daniel said, sliding one, then two, big fingers into his hole, then he continued, “In fact, I don’t think I will wait.” With that, he replaced his fingers with his cock and pushed all the way in one fast thrust.  
Joey gasped with slight pain and surprise, it felt like Daniel’s big dick was stretching his hole to new limits. Daniel started thrusting in and out and making Joey wince and bite his lip.  
Daniel continued to thrust roughly into his tight hole, muttering things like, “that’s a good boy,” and “my naughty little boy,” and it didn’t take long until it started to feel really good for Joey. He moaned Daniel’s name and Daniel groaned, grabbing his hips and thrusting harder and deeper.  
Joey was so hard it hurt, and he wanted to touch himself, but he was afraid that if he did he would come immediately. He didn’t want to disobey, he didn’t want to get more spankings, but he could hardly stand it. 

Just then Daniel pulled out and swiftly flipped him over, spreading his legs, and dove back in. This time he grabbed Joey’s cock and started stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. Joey gasped, throwing his head back. 

“Daniel, please! Please Danny, you’re going to make me come and I want to be a good boy for you. Please Danny, don’t make me come.” Joey exclaimed, eyes screwed tightly shut, trying to concentrate on not coming. Trying to not think about the pleasure of the big cock stretching his hole, trying to not think about how with every thrust Daniel was hitting his prostate and sending jolts of pleasure through him. Trying not to think about how Daniel’s hand felt stroking his throbbing hard cock. But Daniel ignored him, and kept going. Joey tried to conjure up images that he didn’t find sexy, but it wasn’t working and he knew he was going to come, and soon. “Daniel! Please! I’m going to come!”

Finally Daniel stopped, his cock buried deep inside Joey, and his hand still gripping his throbbing dick, but no longer stroking. “You are a naughty boy, you don't get to come until I say you can,” he reminded him. “Do you want to come, my little naughty boy?”

“Yes please, sir. I want to come so so bad.” Joey begged, panting heavily. “Please let me come, Daniel? I’ll be such a good boy for you.” 

Daniel paused as if he was considering, then simply said, “No.” Joey’s heart sank, he was torturing him! Daniel began thrusting and stroking again, rubbing his cock in the way that he knew drove Joey wild. 

Joey whimpered, all he could say was “Please.” and he repeated it over and over. “Please. Please let me come.” “Please. Please stop torturing me Danny.” “Please. Please I will be a good boy for you, please.” He begged and begged. It wasn’t long before he felt like he couldn’t hold off any more. Like he was going to burst, and there wasn’t anything that he could do to stop it. “PLEASE! Please Daniel, I’m going to come!” He nearly shouted.

Daniel finally removed his hand from Joey’s cock, and grabbed hold of both of Joey’s hips. “No.” He said again, then picked up his speed, fucking Joey with abandon for what felt like an eternity, but in reality was mere seconds, and then finally burst deep inside his ass.  
Panting, Daniel pulled out and collapsed beside him. Joey whimpered, his whole body quivering with arousal and need. His penis and balls were throbbing and aching, begging for release. He felt like he might cry. 

Daniel scooped him into his arms, spooning him and letting his fingertips trail over the sensitive skin of his torso. Even that action made Joey’s insides clench and his cock jerk. He let out a dry sob, his dick and his balls literally hurt. He had never felt a feeling like this before. Suddenly he was mad at Daniel. This was too much. Daniel was being cruel. This punishment was unfair. He had just been doing his job. It was too much. For maybe the first time ever, he didn’t want to be cuddled by Daniel. He wanted to sulk and lick his wounds, so to speak. He pushed Daniel’s arm away from his body and moved away so that he was lying on the edge of the bed.

Joey briefly worried about how Daniel would react to this. But he didn’t really care, right now, if he hurt his feelings. But to Joey’s surprise, Daniel didn’t say anything, and he let him move away without any resistance.  
Daniel left him alone for a little while, but after several minutes, finally spoke up, “I'm going to touch you now, okay Joey?”  
Joey sulked, hiding his face in his pillow. His balls ached painfully, his cock still throbbed, and his ass still stung from his earlier spankings. Joey could hear him slowly moving toward him. He thought about it, he was still a little upset, but he no longer needed to be away from him, so he nodded his consent.  
He felt Danny’s big hand on his bare back, at first he just held it there, probably waiting for Joey to object. Joey chose not to do anything, so after a minute Daniel slid his hand across his ribs and onto his chest and closed the distance between them so that he was pressed up against his back again. Despite his mood, Joey couldn't help but be glad that he was back in Daniel’s secure arms. He put his hand on top of the one on his chest, letting him know that he wanted it to be there.  
Joey finally spoke, his voice small and pouty, “That wasn't fair.” He told him.  
Daniel kissed the back of his head, “I know, I wasn't going to actually leave you uncomfortable...you got all grouchy more quickly than I expected. I'm sorry.”  
Joey felt a little silly, “Oh.” He said, “So can I come now?” He stuck his lip out in an exaggerated pout. “My balls hurt...”  
Daniel laughed at him, which made him pout even more, “Hey! That was a cruel and unusual punishment!” He said defensively.  
“Cruel and unusual?” Daniel laughed, “Come on princess, you've had blue balls before!”  
He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted again, not wholly pleased that his boyfriend was making fun of him, it really did hurt!  
Daniel smiled at him and wrapped his arms around his whole body, crossed arms and all, “Come here, sweetie. Do you want to come now?”  
Joey was still pouting, but was trying hard not to smile as he nodded. With that, Daniel rolled him onto his back and began kissing him. “Let’s see if I can make you come, just by kissing you,” he said, with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the abrupt skipping of the actual spanking...when it came time to actually write it I was kinda stumped and figured it wouldn't be a big deal to simply allude to it... but reading it back just now I am realizing it wasn't very smooth and was potentially confusing. Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets jealous of all the time Joey is spending playing the Nintendo Switch and wants some attention.

Daniel finished wiping off the island counter, feeling a sense of satisfaction with his nice, clean, kitchen.   
He leaned on the counter, debating what to do next. Joey was all tied up in his new video game on the Nintendo Switch. Daniel was trying to let him be while he played, knowing that it made him happy, and knowing that the hold the game had on his boy was temporary and would soon pass.   
He flopped down on the couch next to Joey, briefly looking over his shoulder and watching the action on the small screen. He didn't know the story though, and he quickly lost interest, taking his phone out of his pocket and opening twitter.   
He held his phone with one hand and as he read through his feed he let his other hand rest on Joey's warm, cotton clad, thigh.   
He absent mindedly began to move his hand, stroking it gently along Joey's inner thigh as he continued to scroll.   
Joey didn't stir or acknowledge the fact that Daniel was touching him, and Daniel realized that he hadn't acknowledged his presence at all since he had sat down. He pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow in displeasure, and very intentionally moved his hand to Joey's crotch, rubbing his hand over it, and looking at his face for a reaction.   
When Joey didn't immediately react, he grasped the whole package in one large hand and squeezed firmly.   
"Hey!" Joey exclaimed.  
"Oh! He speaks?!" Daniel responded, loosening his grip and rubbing the quickly responding dick through the sweatpants.  
"That hurt," Joey pouted, and then bit his lip, finally responding to the attention that his penis and balls were getting.   
"You were ignoring me," Daniel said, his voice level and stern.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, I was just really invested in this part, I'm trying to find...ah!" He couldn't finish his sentence as Daniel firmly, but not painfully, grasped his package again.  
"Put it down," Daniel said, dominance lacing his words, as he released his package and began stroking his thigh again.  
Joey immediately obeyed, putting the Switch off to the side and turning towards Daniel, reaching out and placing a hand on his thigh.  
"Come here," Daniel commanded and Joey quickly scrambled onto his lap, straddling him.  
Daniel grasped his chin gently, "Don't ignore me, okay Joseph?"  
Joey nodded, eyes wide, and Daniel pulled him in to kiss him, planting a firm kiss on his soft pink lips and grabbing his soft ass with his other hand.  
Immediately turned on, he then gave the ass cheek a slap, "Meet me upstairs," he said firmly, and Joey quickly scrambled off his lap and headed towards the stairs.  
Daniel couldn't help but think how cute he was as he watched him rush off, then, smiling to himself, got up to let the dogs out, excited to see how Joey would be waiting for him when he got upstairs.

When he walked into their shared bedroom he found Joey laying on the bed wearing a pair of bright blue undies that were open in the back, exposing his soft round ass. Daniel immediately wanted to bury his face into it, so that's just what he did, climbing onto the bed behind Joey he grabbed the soft globes, sinking his fingertips into the squishy white flesh, and pushing them apart to make room for his tongue.   
He licked slowly, from his taint, all the way up to his lower back, making Joey whimper, before mounting a full scale attack with his tongue, devouring his ass like a starving man would devour a meal.   
When he was satisfied, and Joey was just quivering and whimpering beneath him, he pulled away, grabbing the lube and coating his rock hard erection with it.   
"Come here, little boy," he said, sitting back onto his knees and aligning his hard cock with Joey's glistening hole, slowly pushing in and eliciting a moan from the smaller boy beneath him.   
He then carefully pulled him up to a kneeling position, wrapping one arm across Joey's chest and holding him tightly to his own chest, while his other hand went up and gently gripped his throat, tipping his head to the side slightly so that he could kiss along the side of his neck as he slowly and rhythmically rocked into him.   
He moaned into Joey's ear, "You're so fucking sexy," then pushed him forward so that he was on his hands and knees, grabbing his hips he began fucking him harder and faster, causing little gasps and moans to trickle out of the smaller boy's mouth.   
He loved the sounds of his boy's moans, they were like music to his ears, and the more he moaned, the more it spurred him on, causing him to fuck harder and faster, until Joey reached a hand back, touching his thigh, signalling him to take it easy.   
He pulled out and laid down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Joey. "I'm sorry, sweet boy," he said, pushing some sweated damped hair away from Joey's forehead as he spoke, then caressing the back of his hand down his cheek.   
"It's okay, I'm ready," Joey replied, and Daniel kissed his forehead before sitting back up.  
"You good on your back?" He asked, leaning down once more to kiss his soft lips.   
"Mmhmm," Joey replied, pulling back his knees, so Daniel took his place and slowly pushed back in, taking care to be more gentle this time.  
He stroked Joey in time with his thrusts and was completely lost in the moment, looking in the face of the boy he loved, head thrown back in pleasure, biting his bottom lip, and writhing beneath him.   
It wasn't long before he was ready to bust and he pulled out and came all over Joey's chest and belly, then laid down beside him, kissing him, their tongues slowly intertwining, as he jerked him and finished him off as well.   
They were both panting, foreheads pressed together. Then Daniel leaned back, looking at the mess on his boy's torso, then running his fingers through it, collecting some on his fingers, and bringing it up to Joey's mouth.  
Joey obediently opened his mouth and sucked his fingers clean.  
"What do you say little boy?" Daniel asked, leaning down to kiss him again.  
"Thank you, Daddy." Joey answered, and Daniel smiled, kissing his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Joey jerked awake. He looked around, unsure of what had woken him. He was breathless, he’d been breathing heavily but he didn’t know why. He rolled to his right and blinked, his eyes adjusting, until he could see the sleeping form of his boyfriend. He breathed easily for a minute, realizing he was in his own bed and everything was as it should be…until the lightning struck again and light filled the room, followed by a loud thundering crack. Joey panicked. Without thinking he reached for Daniel, grasping his arm and shaking him awake, just as a huge gust of wind rattled the windows.  
Daniel stirred quickly, immediately clasping Joey's hand, and through the grogginess of sleep he whispered his name, “Joey…?”  
Joey felt guilty for waking Daniel, but whispered back, “I’m scared. I think it’s another storm!”  
More awake, Daniel extended his arms, reaching out for the other boy, “Come here, sweet boy, I’m here.”  
Joey immediately collapsed on Daniel, wrapping his arms around his bare torso and nuzzling his face into his neck. He felt silly for being scared, but was glad that he had his strong boyfriend to take care of him. He relaxed into Daniel’s chest, listening to the calm breathing, and the slow, but steady beat of his boyfriend’s heart.  
Joey slid his hands between Daniel’s back and the mattress, holding his boyfriend as close as he could, still shaking slightly, anticipating more of a storm and trying not to flash back to the time he’d spent on the boat back in Thailand. He shivered, just thinking about it.  
Daniel squeezed him tighter against his chest, bringing one hand up to grasp the back of his head, then slowly stroking his hand through Joey’s soft brown hair. “You okay, Joey?” He asked, tilting his head slightly to place a quick kiss on the other boy’s temple before settling back in his pillow.  
He felt Joey’s head move against his chest, “I’m fine. Thank you mister.” He said, using his little, cute voice that he normally reserved for Daniel.  
Daniel smiled, “Good, you're being very brave,” he told him, slowly running his palms, then fingertips up, and down the soft, smooth, skin of Joey’s bare back.  
Joey sighed happily, his breathing back to normal, loving the feel of his boyfriend’s big protective hands on his body. He tipped his head up, slightly puckering his lips, and Daniel immediately, almost instinctively, met them with a soft, slow kiss.  
Joey opened his mouth, instantly feeling Daniel’s tongue meet his own. He groaned hungrily into the kiss, opening his mouth more, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s soft, plush lips enveloping his own. He pressed his bare torso closer to Daniel, but not finding the degree of closeness he was looking for, he swiftly swung one leg over the other boy’s hips, breaking the kiss for a brief moment.  
Now straddling the other boy, he bent forward again, immediately finding Daniel’s lower lip and sucking it into his mouth, biting gently, while simultaneously rocking his hips back, creating friction with the boy beneath him.  
Daniel chuckled softly into the kiss, “someone’s suddenly eager…” He teased, running his hands up and down Joey’s bare sides, before letting them rest on his hips, gently guiding and encouraging Joey’s movements, increasing the friction, making both of them rock hard.  
Joey responded only by continuing to deepen their kiss, then slowly and seductively tracing his tongue along the line of Daniel’s soft lower lip.  
Daniel groaned, sliding his hands from Joey’s hips, over the soft frabic of Joey’s undies and firmly grasped his soft, full, bum, massaging his fingers into the soft flesh, pushing him harder against his crotch.  
Suddenly another gust of wind hit the window and Joey could hear the porch furniture shift on the balcony. He whimpered and trembled, his movements stopped as he stared at the glass door, still as a statue.  
Daniel put a hand on each side of his face, forcefully but gently, turning his head until he could look into his eyes. "It's okay, you're fine, I've got you." Daniel said earnestly, looking directly into his eyes through the darkness of the room.  
Joey swallowed hard, panic still raging through him, "But what if the door breaks?" He said, his face full of concern.  
"Don't worry, everything will be alright," Daniel replied. "Just focus on me."  
Daniel pulled Joey down into his chest, cradling his head and running a hand through his hair before tipping his head back up and softly kissing him again.  
This time it took longer for the kiss to deepen, for the passion to start pumping through Joey's veins again, momentarily, at least, replacing the fear. Daniel rolled Joey to the side, placing soft and lingering kisses down his neck and over his shoulders, then across his collar bone and back up to his face. Joey couldn't help but let the tingles take over his body, his cheeks flushed and his breathing picked up speed.  
"Just focus on me," Daniel said again, adjusting himself so that he was hovering over Joey, who rolled onto his back. "Just focus on my lips on your skin."  
Joey nodded his head in response and Daniel's lips moved down his body, making a weaving trail of tender and slow kisses over his shoulders and chest. He paused at one of Joey's small pink nipples and swirled his tongue around it, gave it a gentle bite, then left it with a soft wet kiss.  
Joey let a small moan escape his own lips, and he arched his back, pushing his body up towards Daniel's expert lips.  
Daniel grinned against Joey's skin, knowing that he now had the smaller boy's full attention. He continued to move down, peppering kisses down Joey's body, some light as a feather, and others lingering and wet, leaving Joey tingly and hard as a rock.  
Daniel continued to move down Joey's body, until he reached his skin tight boxer briefs. He paused for a moment and Joey looked down at him, begging him with his eyes to continue.  
Daniel looked up at Joey, raising his eyebrows, questioning. Joey nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, I want you inside me," he said. The words came out desperate and strained, a mixture of arousal and heightened adrenaline from the fear that was still in the back of his mind, showed on his beautiful face.  
Daniel nodded, not wasting a moment before he began peeling down the striped boxers. In a matter of seconds his thick lips were wrapped around Joey's dick and his fingers began working to open him up, getting him ready.  
Joey moaned, biting his bottom lip and throwing his head to the side, lost in the pleasure as his boyfriend's large soft lips and tongue worked expertly up and down his achingly hard cock.  
After what simultaneously somehow felt like too short a time, and also too long, Daniel climbed up his body and kissed his lips, he wrapped one of his hands gently into Joey's hair as he slowly pushed inside of him.  
Joey groaned as pleasure coursed through his body. He wrapped his legs around Daniel's slim waist and locked himself to him, as Daniel continued to slowly rock into him.  
Daniel looked straight into his eyes and held eye contact for several moments, "I love you so much," he said, his voice low and breathy, before leaning down and kissing Joey's forehead. "I'll always be here to protect you." He whispered, his hot breath washing over Joey's skin, and Joey felt safe, entangled in the arms of his boy. 


End file.
